Concrete Angel
by McAlice92
Summary: WARNING: DEALS WITH ABUSE! Based on Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. High school AU. Meredith has been taking abuse from her father. Derek is the new kid at school. Can he help her? MerDer. CHAPTER 8 UP
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**Concrete Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I wish I did…**

**A/N: This story is based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It actually made me cry, multiple times especially when I saw the video…**

**Okay, this is an AU it's in high school. Meredith is 15 years old. I made the age difference between Derek and Meredith smaller, so Derek is 16.**

**Meredith lives with her dad, still in Seattle. Her mum had left her with Thatcher when she was born.**

**Izzie, Christina, Meredith and George are in the same class. Alex is in a class higher than them. **

**Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Girl**

15 year old Meredith opened the door of her house, her school bag on her shoulder. Her big green eyes looked around the house for any signs of her father. Quietly she walked further into the house and closed the door behind her.

Quickly she ran up the stairs, into her room and closed the door behind her. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_Daddy, please, I'm sorry" _

"_You don't just walk away from me" Thatcher pulled the little girl with him and threw her on he couch_

"_I'm sorry" Five year old Meredith said between her tears._

"_You should be." He punched her on her nose. "Now go clean up" Thatcher pulled her of the couch again._

_Meredith walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tissue, her nose was bleeding. She didn't understand why he hit her, he had done it before but not this hard. She sat down against some cupboards and tried to stop the bleeding._

_After she cleaned herself up a little she wanted to go to her room but she was to scared to face her dad. She peeked into the living room and saw her dad watching TV with a beer bottle in his hand. She quietly walked pass him and walked upstairs, to her room…_

Meredith opened her eyes. She could remember every single time he had hit her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly realised she had homework to do, so she walked to her desk grabbing her school bag with her. She emptied her bag on her desk, opened a few books and started doing her homework.

She was actually pretty good in school. She searched for comfort in it. She could take her mind of things and just deepen herself in her schoolwork, it worked for her.

An hour later her father came home, she didn't hear him until he burst in her room. She looked op from the books.

"Ah, here you are" He walked towards her. "Where is my food?" He was standing so close now, she could smell the alcohol.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to cook."

"Now you know, go make, it has to be done in 30 minutes" He said pulling her of her chair.

Meredith walked downstairs, rubbing the arm he pulled. 'And the bruises where just starting to heal' She thought. Sometimes she just wishes she was never born. She started cooking dinner…

An hour later she served the food. Her father was already sitting at the table.

"Didn't I tell you it had to be finished in 30 minutes?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry dad, I can't cook that fast yet."

"Sorry? I've been waiting and waiting" He stood up, grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards. She fell against the wall. Suddenly Thatcher grabbed his beer bottle and threw it on the wall, just above her. She could feel the glass falling on her. He walked over to her and kicked her in her stomach. She fell on the floor and could feel the glass on her bare skin. Suddenly he stopped kicking and walked to the table. He just sat down and started eating. Meredith tried to stand up, she didn't care about the glass that was slowly going deeper into her hand.

When she finally managed to stand up she walked up to the stairs. It took all the energy left in her body to climb up the stairs. When she reached the bathroom, she locked the door and sat down against the bathtub. As she tried to get al the glass out of her hands, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked at her arms, they were full of bruises, one shaped like a hand.

After she cleaned her wounds up, she walked to her room and let herself fall on her bed. She didn't have the energy to change into her pyjama's and she just fell a sleep in her clothes, covered in blood.

The next morning she tried to camouflage her bruises with make up. But they were to dark, so she just put on a sweater, over her tank top. She walked downstairs and saw her father a sleep on the couch. She walked out of the door and quietly closed it behind her.

The entire walk to school she walked with her head down, looking at her shoes. She was glad she didn't have any bruises or cuts in her face, that was harder to hide and it hurt more.

As to the doors of the school, she saw Christina waiting for her leaning against a wall next to the doors.

"Hey, Mere" She said.

"Hey" Meredith answered her friend.

"What's wrong, you look like crap"

"Thanks" She shot back.

"Why are you wearing that sweater? It's like 15 degrees."

"I'm cold"

"Yeah right" Christina said sarcastic.

Meredith walked further inside and to her locker. Next to her, her other friend Izzie was just opening hers. "Hey"

"Hey Mere"

Izzie closed her locker again and leaned against it. "Have you seen the new guy yet?"

"No, what new guy?" Meredith said searching in her locker for her books.

"He is standing right there" She nodded her head to some guys standing at the locker across them.

Meredith turned and looked in the direction Izzie had told her too. She could catch a glimpse of him. He had curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. He must be about 16, one she older than she.

"Hot, right?" Izzie said. "His name is Derek, or something"

"Well I don't see it" Christina said, she opened her locker.

"What do you think Mere?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think he's totally hot?"

"Weren't you dating with that Alex guy?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, but I can still say he's hot, can't I?"

"Sure Iz" Meredith closed her locker. "Now, let's go to class." She avoided Izzie's question, she didn't like to be involved with a relationship, it just scared her.

Meredith was just writing down her homework for the next lesson as a note fell on her table. She opened it.

_Bambi-boy is watching you_

_-Christina-_

She looked at the boy sitting next to her. He quickly turned his head to his books and turned red. Meredith focused on her homework again, she didn't like that kind of attention and she didn't look at the boy again the entire lesson.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class room. Meredith went to her locker to get the books for the next lesson. She didn't have time to put it in her bag and she hurried to the class room. On her way someone bumped into her and all her books fell on the floor. The person just walked past her and she kneeled down to pick her books up.

Suddenly a hand handed her a book that fell a metre away from her. "I thought you might need some help."

"Thanks" She looked up in the smiling face of the new boy. "You're the new guy right?"

"Yes, Derek" He offered his hand.

She took it. "Meredith" She smiled.

Derek smiled too. "Nice to meet you" He looked in her eyes, she looked like an angel to him with her gold locks and her green eyes.

"Nice to meet you too" There was an awkward silence. "I, uhm, have to go to class"

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you around."

"Yes" She walked away and hurried to her next lesson.

Meredith had trouble concentrating during her science lesson. The piercing blue eyes of the new boy just kept getting her attention. It was pathetic really, she just met him and already she couldn't get him out of her head.

When she got home she saw her father sitting on the couch with another beer bottle in his hands.

"Where were you? I didn't give you permission to go"

"I had to go to school" She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Don't you go all smart ass on me" He put the beer bottle down on the table.

"I'm sorry dad" She walked back to him, with her head down.

"Now go upstairs I don't want to see you down here again today, okay?"

"Yes, dad" She turned and walked to her room.

After she had done all her homework and some she would probably get the next week she listened to some music. She was hungry but she didn't have any food in her room. To keep her mind of food she started writing, she often wrote poems. She wrote about everything. Love, family, friends, about everything you can write a poem about.

After an hour of writing it started to get dark, she looked up to the sky, to the moon. She was still hungry but she didn't think about it as long as she looked at the moon. She just loved the night everything seemed so free.

As it got darker and darker she felt her hunger again. She couldn't go downstairs. So she carefully opened her window and climbed down. She walked over the streets and she felt free, free to do anything. Suddenly the hunger disappeared again and she decided to go to a river close to her house.

As she sat down at the river she looked over the water it looked beautiful in the light of the moon. Suddenly she heard something behind her, she turned around quickly, eyes wide.

"Didn't I just met you at school"

"Derek?" She said gasping. "You scared me"

"Sorry" He walked towards her and sat down next to her. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here in the middle of the night, all alone?"

"I just…" She sighed. "…wanted to get some fresh air. What about you?"

"Yeah fresh air"

Meredith smiled. "So I guess you moved close to here."

"Yeah that house over there" He pointed to the house across Meredith's

"Yeah I live across that one"

"Yeah, I know"

"How do you know?"

"I saw you sneaking out a window. Do you often sneak out in the middle of the night?"

"Do you often spy on teenage girls?"

"No"

"Well, I don't sneak out that much"

Derek smiled.

Meredith tried to stand up and Derek offered her his hand. He felt the wounds on her hand and turned it around. "What happened to your hand?"

"Ow, I fell, in glass"

"Oh"

"I'm gonna go home"

"I'll walk you"

**A/N: So… What do you think? There are a lot of stories about this song on but none of GA… so I thought… I'll write it… REVIEW!**


	2. Date With Destiny

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own GA… If I did… I wouldn't be writing this…**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers…**

**Chapter 2: Date With Destiny**

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready to go to school. She looked at her arms, it had been 3 days ago and the bruises were starting to heal but she still covered them with make up. She was wearing a pink tank top and a black skirt under it, she normally never wore skirts but it was a warm day. Her hair fell over her shoulders, she hated her hair. She wanted to colour it pink but her father didn't think that was such a good idea…

She quietly walked downstairs hoping she could go to school unharmed. She peeked into the living room but didn't see any sign of her father.

Meredith was trying to open her locker, after a few times of trying it finally opened. Suddenly Cristina stood next to her, leaning on one of the lockers.

"McDreamy is totally checking you out."

"Who the hell is McDreamy?"

"The new kid."

"Since when is he McDreamy?"

"Okay, I just made that up."

Meredith closed her locker and turned around, Cristina followed.

"What did you get in science?" Cristina asked, with her I-probably-got-higher voice.

"An A" Meredith said as she turned the corner.

"I got an A+"

"Good for you"

They entered the class room.

"Nice for you to show, miss Grey, Yang" The teacher said.

"We're sorry" Cristina said and they quickly went to their seats.

As Meredith came home, she saw her father cooking something in the kitchen. He seemed sober for once. She walked upstairs to do her homework. Suddenly her father called her back.

"Meredith, I made you some lunch"

Meredith turned. "You did?" She said softly to herself.

She sat down at the bar and ate her lunch quiet. Thatcher grabbed a beer from the fridge. 'Not sober any longer' Meredith thought. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Thatcher opened the door.

"Hello" A friendly voice said. "We just moved here, and thought we might say hello."

Meredith walked from the kitchen and to the door. She saw Derek's friendly face.

"Meredith"

"Hey"

"You two already met?" The woman next to him asked.

"Yeah, she is on the same school as I am" Derek said to the older woman, who was probably his mother.

"How fun" Thatcher said with a smirk on his face.

Meredith didn't like that look and told them she had to do some homework. A few minutes after she left she heard the door close.

She went back to her homework and tried to concentrate. But after an hour she got a little hungry, she walked downstairs to finish the lunch she had left. Then she saw Thatcher was sitting on the couch again, with the beer bottle in his hand. She quietly sneaked to the kitchen.

"So Meredith…"

She turned.

"Was he any good?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"That new kid, you knew him already, you had sex with him, you big whore." He started to stand up

"I didn't have sex with him" She said angry.

"What did you just say?" He was standing close to her now.

"Nothing, I'm sorry daddy"

"Sorry?" He chuckled. "You're just like all those other girls, just a big fat whore."

Meredith stood against the wall, afraid to look her dad in the eye. He grabbed her arms and threw her on the floor near the couch. "Daddy I'm sorry" She tried to coffer her face, but he grabbed her wrist, he hold them with one hand and with the other he punched in the face and one more time in the stomach before he walked away.

"You're cooking tonight"

Meredith winced in pain.

"Now!" Thatcher yelled.

She tried to stand up but the pain in her stomach only became worse. After trying several times she could finally stand up, she walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. After serving the dinner to her father she went upstairs. She couldn't eat herself, even the smell already made her nauseas.

When she reached her room she fell on her bed, she almost immediately fell a sleep.

The next morning her stomach still felt sore but she slept so long that she got the energy to stand up and take a shower. Her cheek was bruised her arms too and her wrist were red. She put a long sleeved shirt on and covered her bruised cheek with make up. She grabbed her school bag and as she walked out of her own house she heard the door of the house across hers closing. She looked at the house and looked in the eyes of Derek. Before she knew it he was walking towards her. She moved her sight to the floor; she was scared he would see her cheek. But as he greeted her, she looked him in the eyes again and greeted back.

"Heading to school?" He asked.

"Yeah" She started walking again.

"Me too" He fell into step with her. "You are in 3rd grade, right?" (A/N: I did it the 'Holland-way', there elementary school is eight grades, and then you have high school until the sixth, but that depends in what level you are. Meredith is in the 3rd grade then and Derek in the 4th.)

"Yeah, I am"

"I'm in the 4th" He said proud.

"How nice" She said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" She said with a fake smile.

In class she could barely concentrate again, the pain in her stomach got the best of her. She really tried to focus but every time she moved a bit, she winced in pain. After the class she went directly to the toilets. She got in the last one and locked the door. She pulled up her shirt a bit, it was just a very big bruise. When she pushed it, it hurt but it would get better over time, just like all the others.

As she walked out of the school to go home she bumped into Derek again. He had obviously been waiting for her. She said her friends goodbye and walked home with Derek by her side.

"Would, you or if you like, you know, go to the movies with me, or something?" He asked hesitantly after some small talk.

"I don't know"

"How about Saturday? I heard Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 is very good."

She thought about it for a second. "Okay"

Derek smiled. "Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay" They both went their separate ways, into their own houses.

Meredith was scared to ask her dad about Saturday, but it was already Friday and she had to ask sooner or later. Luckily for her, he seemed sober. She made him lunch, and served. She ate some herself. As she put her plate and Thatcher's in the sink, she decided to ask him…

"Dad?"

"Yes"

"Can I, you know, go to the movies Saturday?"

"With who?" His voice was getting angrier.

She hesitated. "With Cristina and Izzie."

"What time?"

"I don't know" She pretended that she was thinking. "Around seven I think."

"You are going with that boy, aren't you?"

"No, with Cristina… And Izzie"

"You big whore, I know you and I know you are lying." He walked towards her.

"I'm sorry daddy"

"You better be, but you can go, for this once."

"Thanks, thank you so much."

"Now go to your room"

Meredith walked upstairs, in her room she started with her homework. She looked in her closet and realised she didn't have anything to wear on her 'date'. Yes, she was having a date, for the first time…

The next day, she picked up Cristina and went shopping for some clothes. She bought a pink tank top with HOT! on it. She also bought a white skirt and a vest in a just darker pink than her top. Cristina bought some jeans, she never wore skirts.

When she came home it was already getting dark, she looked on her watch. _5 o clock. _She hurried in, but her dad was waiting for her at the door.

"Didn't I tell you had to cook?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I will start right away" She hurried to the kitchen and started making dinner, again. She served it for her dad and went upstairs herself.

She took a shower and washed her hair, it smelled like lavender now. She put on the new outfit she bought, with some white shoes. She looked great.

She was just finished with applying her make up and covering the bruises when the doorbell rang.

She practically ran downstairs but before she opened the door she looked in the mirror once again. She really liked this guy and it seemed like he liked her too. She opened the door and looked in the smiling face of Derek.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course" She yelled her dad a goodbye and walked out of the house.

"We can take my moms car, I just got my drivers licence." He smiled.

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm good at it…"

Meredith smiled. He opened the door of the passenger seat for her. "Thank you"

"Of course." He quickly walked to the other side of the car after he had closed the door. He stepped into the car and started the engine. "It's a beautiful night to catch a movie, let's have some fun" He said with his charming smile…

**Kind of short, but I'm tired and school starts tomorrow… But it's an update! An fast too… REVIEW!**


	3. You Make Me Feel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: Really thanks for all the reviews… It really makes my day. I'm very glad other people like this story, I put hard work in it!**

**Chapter 3: You Make Me Feel**

"Thanks,for, uuhm, everything" Meredith said looking shyly at her shoes. She just unlocked her door and Derek was standing in front of her on the porch.

"I had a lot of fun"

"Yeah" She looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I'll see you"

"Yeah bye" She slowly walked inside, unsure of what to do, and she closed the door. She leaned on it with a dreamy look in her eyes, but she got pulled out of her dream when her father walked towards her.

"Do you think you can just go out at all the hours of the night?"

"Dad it's only 9 o clock and you gave me permission." For the first time she noticed the beer bottle clutching in his hand. "I, I'm sorry." She said softly. "This is the last time, I won't be out so late anymore." She promised.

Thatcher laughed bitterly. He pulled her to the kitchen and backhanded her to the kitchen table.

Meredith hit her head at the table's edge and fell on the floor. "Please daddy, I'm sorry" she cried. She backed up until she reached the corner of the room. She hided her head in her hands to protect it. Suddenly she felt two hands grabbing her throat and pulling her up. "Please." She got hold of the hands that were pulling up, choking her. Somewhere she just wished he ended it, killed her now, but instead he punched her. She fell back and landed on the floor again. She tried to crawl back but her father pulled her back.

"You think you just get away like this, you have to learn you can't stay out after eight." He threw her to the kitchen table, she hit her head again, causing blood to show on her hairline and making it's way down her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She kept repeating.

"You better be" He threw his beer bottle on the floor again and walked out the door, out of the house.

Meredith crawled out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. She passed out on the floor and woke up the next morning lying in her bed. She didn't know how she got there, maybe she woke up and crawled in her bed in the middle of the night or her dad put her there. She decided to just go back to sleep…

That Monday she struggled to get out of bed. She didn't eat that much the past weekend and spend most of the time in bed. Suddenly the door opened and Thatcher burst into the room.

"You're not going to school today."

"What?"

"You are staying home."

"Why?"

"You don't want anyone to find out about our little secret do you."

"No" She lowered her sight to the floor.

"Then you are staying at home"

"Okay"

"I'm going to be away to office for the rest of the day, I'll be home around eight."

"Yes Dad"

"Okay, you better be at home"

"I'll be here"

Meredith spent her day in bed, but suddenly, around three, the bell rang. She just ignored it and stayed in bed, but it rang again. So she stood up and tried to cover her scarf at her hairline with her hair. She quickly put on some sweat pants and a long sleeved top. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Derek"

"Yeah, how are you doing, I heard you were sick and I thought I would just see how you are"

"Thanks, I'm doing fine"

"Okay" It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to come in?" Meredith offered.

"Yeah, thanks"

Meredith walked him in and showed him the couch. She went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. She sat down next to Derek, they started talking about school and other stuff. He told her, he lived with his mom alone and never met his dad, his dad didn't even now he existed. Meredith told him about her mom, and that she had no idea where she was now.

When Meredith walked him out, he asked her out on another date. For Thursday after school, to have lunch. She agreed.

Derek himself felt the urge to kiss her goodbye, but he left it. She was a closed book to him, but still, she was like an angel.

They said their goodbye's and Derek walked away.

As Meredith closed the door she leaned on it again. Although she didn't want it, he really made her world stop. She walked to the living room and grabbed the phone with her. She dialled Cristina's number.

"Spill"

"Do you always answer your phone like that?"

"No, yes… I want to know about your date"

"It was great, I have another, well not exactly a date but it's a lunch"

"That's totally a date, but tell me about the last one."

"Well, we went to pirates of the Caribbean 2, it was fun, great movie…"

"Mere, are you seriously that stupid, I don't want to know about the movie… Tell me about McDreamy"

Meredith laughed. "He's sweet and nice…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Cristina said listening intensely.

"Well, that was all, I guess"

"What? That was why I spend the entire day shopping with you? Come on!"

She chuckled. "We didn't kiss or something, if that's what you want to hear."

"Not at all" Christina lied. "Okay, maybe a little"

"I did want to, but I didn't, I haven't kissed before you know, hell I haven't even had a boyfriend or something before."

"Well, you're fifteen and you haven't kissed, that has to change."

"You haven't kissed either"

"Well, I'm different"

"You are?"

"Yes, of course, I'm above that boyfriend thing."

"Excuse me!" Meredith said offended.

"Never mind."

"Okay"

"When is you're next date?"

"Thursday, after school"

"Oh yeah, you were sick. You don't sound sick."

"Well, I was. But I'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Good"

"Why?"

"I was kind of bored. Bambi usually does something really stupid around you, but you weren't here so no laughs for today…"

"Yeah, why does George do that anyway?"

"You are so foolish, do you live in your own world or something? He has a crush on you of course."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't" Suddenly she heard footsteps outside, on the drive way. "I'll have to go" She abruptly hang up the phone and ran back upstairs, she was just in time lying in her bed to hear the door open. A few minutes later she heard footsteps on the stairs. She felt like she should stop breathing and hide so her dad didn't know she was here. But the door opened to reveal her friendly next door neighbour.

"Hey Meredith, you're father asked me to come check on you, he told me you were sick" The friendly woman said. She was about sixthly and had that nice grandma glow over her.

Meredith relaxed and greeted the woman back. She told her she was fine.

"I also made you some cookies." The woman hold a bag out for her. Yes, she was the typical old lady.

"Thanks" Meredith said taking the bag from her, but what she didn't know that as she pulled herself in a sitting position her clothes moved a bit and showed a bruised shoulder.

"What happened to you, honey" The woman asked pulling her hand out to feel it.

"I fell" She quickly covered her shoulder again. "From the stairs."

"Oh, does it hurt much?"

"No it's okay"

"Good, I'll stay here until your dad gets home, I'll make you some soup."

"Thank you"

"You welcome Meredith" She walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Meredith lay down again. She sighed in relief at the thought that her neighbour was downstairs. She relaxed more and slowly fell asleep. For the first time in a long time she had dreams again, the nightmares disappeared for once…

**So… Tell me what you think! I don't know if it's any good and it's not that long… But I'm glad I updated and I can still do it with school and all… REVIEW**


	4. Angel In My Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA… I wouldn't be writing this story if I did…**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4: Angel In My Heart**

Meredith stood in front of the mirror, she was wearing some jeans and a pink brown tank top. Her bruises were covered with her make up again. She walked downstairs and was just about to walk out the door, when her dad called her back.

"You better be home when I come home."

"Yes dad" She sighed, he would only be home around seven and her date with Derek would have ended by then. She walked out the door and as she walked over the street Derek just walked out of the house, he fell into step with her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Meredith looked into his eyes.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure"

They talked about some random but when they reached school they stopped for a second.

"See you after school?" Derek asked.

"Yes"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both went their separate ways.

That afternoon, as Meredith walked out of the school, she saw Derek standing near the gate, waiting for her. She walked over him.

"Hey"

"Hey" He offered her his arm, she took it and they linked them.

"Where are we going?"

"I know this little restaurant, it's really nice."

"Okay" Meredith felt a little nervous, she didn't know about what to talk.

"You're friends with that girl right, Cristina?"

"Yes, why?"

"My friend, Preston, he likes her."

"Oh, she doesn't date, she says she's above it all" Meredith said with a laugh.

"She is?" Derek smiled. "She is a little weird isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is"

In the restaurant, they ordered their food and talked a lot. Derek had never met a girl like this, she was a little piece of heaven. But suddenly he noticed her arms, they seemed a little purple, bruised. He looked closer at them, one looked like a… hand.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to your arms?"

"Oh nothing" She quickly tried to cover it. She forgot that after a long day of school, the bruises could uncover.

"They are bruised." He said hesitantly.

"Oh, I fell… down the stairs."

"But one is shaped, like a hand."

"It's nothing okay, it isn't shaped like a hand it's just a bruise." She said a little angry.

He quickly stopped staring. He didn't mean to upset her, she looked so sad. He probably didn't see it good.

The rest of the night he hadn't asked her anything about it anymore, he just left it, it upset her and he didn't want that.

It was 5 o clock when they left the restaurant. It was already starting to get a little dark and Derek walked with her all the way to her door.

"I really like you Meredith." Derek said hesitantly as they stood on her porch.

Meredith smiled. "I like you too" She said shyly. She sighed. "Are we like a couple now, because I never really did that stuff and…"

He interrupted her. "You're rambling" He grabbed her hands, he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're cute when you're rambling" He said as they broke apart.

"I guess that's a thing couple do" Meredith said softly, she was gasping. She still felt his touch on her lips it shivered her.

"I guess" He released her hands. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow"

He started walking to his own house. "Bye"

"Bye" She turned and unlocked the door. She walked in unaware of the fact that her father was sitting on a chair across the hall.

"Where were you?"

Meredith turned, eyes wide. "With uuhm, Cristina."

"You were with that boy. Didn't I tell you, you had to come home straight after school?"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"No sorry's. Again, you have been away to long. It seems like you haven't learned a thing the last time."

"I have" She looked confused, how come her dad was home this early.

Thatcher noticed her confused face. "I called our neighbour to check on you and she noticed you weren't even home." He chuckled. "I came straight home" He walked to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again" Fear struck her again.

"That's what you said the last time. You haven't learned anything so I'll have to give the lesson again"

"No, please" She tried to hide her head. She was so scared, she didn't want that all to happen again.

Thatcher pushed her backwards. She fell against the front-door and sunk to the floor. Her head hit the door too and she felt like she would pass out. Thatcher walked to her again, he kicked her in her stomach.

She flinched in pain. She tried to crawl away but then she saw another fist coming to her. The last thought that she had was, _I wish he could help me._

She woke up in her room. She felt dizzy and her whole body ached. She wanted to crawl to the mirror, to see what he had done this time. But as she put her hand on the floor as support, her arm gave up and she fell flat on her stomach. Her wrist hurt. She looked at it, it was blue ad purple, it didn't seem broken, but it was probably bruised really badly. With her other hand she crawled to her desk under it she ad hidden a few stuff for her wounds, also some bandage.

She carefully wrapped the bandage around her wrist, she flinched in pain. Just then she noticed she was sitting in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and was shocked at the sight. Her cheek was purple and she had a cut on her forehead. Her neck was red too and as she pulled her shirt up she saw how bad her stomach looked. He clearly hadn't stop beating her after she passed out.

She tried to stand up. It cost her a lot of energy but after a few minutes of trying she was finally standing. With help from everything that could hold her weight she made it to the door. As she opened it she looked for her dad, but she didn't hear the TV downstairs and he was not in his room either because is door stood wide open. She started walking to the bathroom.

Over the sink she washed her face, there was no way she could cover this all with make up. But she had time enough, it was 5 o clock and she only had to leave at 8 for school.

She closed the bathroom door, grabbed a towel, stripped her clothes of and went under the shower.

The hot water made it's way down her body. She flinched as the water reached her wounds.

Normally the smell of lavender calmed her but not even that could calm her now. She was more scared then ever and she thought she couldn't even bare to see her father again. But she had no choice, if she'd walk away, her father would find her anyway and he would kill her.

She climbed out of the shower, her body still ached but the shower made it a little better. She wrapped a towel around her body and quickly walked into her room.

As she stood in front of the mirror again, she looked at her arms. They were bruised and two bruises were shaped like a hand too. She walked to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved sweater with a turtle neck. This way her neck won't be visible either.

At exactly eight o clock she grabbed her bag and took one last look in the mirror. The bruises on her cheek were completely covered and those on the rest of her body you couldn't see because of the clothes. The sleeves of her sweater were really long and the bandage on her wrist wasn't visible either.

She walked outside and already saw Derek sitting on the porch. She was very careful around him now, he saw the bruises yesterday and she didn't want him to find out.

"Hi" She said carefully.

"Hey Mere" He stood up. He took hold of her wrist and kissed her softly on her mouth, quick.

Meredith flinched as his hands hold her wrist. He noticed her left wrist feeling bumpy and pulled the sleeve up a bit. He saw the bandage. "What happened?" He asked shocked.

"I told you, I fell down the stairs."

"This wasn't there yesterday."

"It's nothing"

"You fell again?"

"Let's go to school, huh?" Meredith said avoiding the subject. She walked of the porch.

"Okay" Derek followed her, as he fell into pass with her they linked arms. Meredith leaned a little on him. Derek looked at her, still an angel, a beautiful angel.

**Jeez… I updated again… That's like an update every day… I feel so happy! Okay, but that's me… about that review you really want to post…**

**I wanted to ask, that if everyone who heard the song or saw the video clip, to leave that in their review (If you review). I would really appreciate that because I need a little bit of advice… and that can only be asked to those that heard the song or saw the clip.**


	5. Hard As A Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA…**

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers and especially to the reviewers! I love you all…**

**Chapter 5: Hard As A Stone**

Meredith was sitting on the couch with a tank top and some sweat pants on when the bell rang. Her dad wasn't home so she opened it…

Derek was standing on her porch, he smiled.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She flustered.

"I just, uuhm, I haven't seen you yesterday…"

"It was Saturday yesterday" Meredith said with a smile.

"I know"

"Do you want to come in?" Meredith said holding the door open for him.

"Yes, thanks" He walked into the house and Meredith followed.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, thanks"

Meredith went into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of ice tea. "Here" As she handed him the glass she automatically put her hair behind her shoulder. Derek could just catch a glimpse of the cut near her hear line.

"And you got that…?"

"What?"

"The cut" He pointed to her forehead.

"Oh…"

"From when you tripped?"

"Yeah"

"You know, that's very funny because the last time, you said you fell down the stairs."

Meredith looked at him. She didn't know what to say, so she walked pass him to the living room"

Derek followed her. "So are you going to tell me what really happened to you?"

"I told you, I fell down the stairs."

"And what about all those bruises on your arm and the one shaped like a hand?"

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"You want to see my room?" she changed the subject again.

"Okay" he sighed.

They walked upstairs, as they got into her room, Meredith excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Derek looked around, it was a normal girls room. A big bed and some pillows on it. A very large closet and a desk with all her school stuff on it. She also had a few posters on the wall, they seemed old. He sat down on the bed but as he sat down he heard something. A noise from under the mattress. He pulled the mattress up and found 4 bottles of pills underneath it.

Just then Meredith walked back in.

"What's this?" He asked showing her the pills.

"Pain killers."

"Do you need so much?"

"No I just… have them."

"They are all almost empty."

Meredith lowered her sight.

"Is… uuhm… Is someone hurting you?"

"No" She tried to say it firmly but it didn't work.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are, Mere, is someone hurting you?"

Meredith was quiet but she started sobbing. Derek walked over her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry" He said as he calmed her.

"It's true." She said between gasps.

"What?"

"You are right, someone IS hurting me" She said gasping. Suddenly she realised what she did, her secret was out. She told him. "Oh god" She said to herself, still trying to breathe normally.

Derek gasped too. "Is, is it that George guy, I never liked him."

"What? George" She laughed between her cry. "Of course not"

"Who does it?"

Meredith sat down on the bed, hugging herself.

He sat down next to her. "Who"

Just when she thought she had gathered herself again, sobs broke through her body. "I can't, I don't, I just can't do it anymore."

Derek grabbed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly and wrapped his other hand around her.

"It will all be okay" He said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'm here, and I always will be…"

Meredith looked outside as Derek walked to his own house. He waved and she waved back. He clearly didn't want to leave her but she told him she had to do homework. He actually couldn't stay because her father could be home any minute.

Meredith was sitting on the couch as her father walked in. As he saw her sitting on the couch his face turned angry.

"What are you doing?"

"I…"

"Aren't you supposed to so homework or something, make yourself useful." He walked to the couch.

Meredith got scared. "I've finished all my homework" She said hesitantly. "I didn't know what to do."

"How about my dinner, I don't see any food."

"Oh god" She said to herself. "I forgot daddy, I'm sorry"

"You better be, you big fat whore, you're disgusting I can't look at you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He practically threw her to the kitchen. "Go make dinner"

"Yes daddy" Meredith said as she massaged her wrist.

She quietly started to make dinner. She ate with her father, he didn't look at her, only in the newspaper.

As Meredith washed the boards and everything she used to cook her dad went upstairs. She went after him, she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked to her bed and let herself fall on it. She started crying, her body racked and she couldn't stop.

She cried herself a sleep and didn't wake up until it was time to make herself ready for school.

Meredith's day at school went slowly. As she walked up her porch she felt happy that she was finally home because she managed to avoid Derek the entire day. But the happiness soon changed into fear because as she walked into the house she saw her dad gulping his beer down, there were a few other empty bottles on the table.

"Meredith, where were you!" Her dad asked angrily.

"I was at school dad" He was clearly drunk again and that only scared her more.

"Come here" He said pointing with his finger to the floor in front of him.

"What?"

"Here!" He yelled.

Meredith walked to him, keeping her eyes on him, she was frightened.

"Closer" He said.

Meredith took a tiny step closer to him.

He chuckled and punched her against her jaw.

The punch threw Meredith on the floor. She flinched in pain and buried her face in her hands. She felt her dad kicking in her stomach. Suddenly it stopped, as she opened her eyes she looked in the laughing face of her dad.

"Go clean up"

She tried to stand up, but it hurt so much.

"Go!" Thatcher yelled pointing at the stairs.

Afraid for more beating, Meredith stood up, ignoring the pain. She walked, or crawled, to the stairs.

In the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a huge bruise on her jaw line. And her stomach hurt really badly.

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't tell anybody and he wouldn't stop. Ever time he beat her it made her more scared and she was starting to feel that there was nothing left to live for.

She grabbed the scissors from the cabinet and positioned it on her wrist. She looked in the mirror again, in her green eyes, in her eyes she saw the will to go on, she saw that she had to fight, not only for herself but also for the people that _do_ love her. She slowly removed the scissors again. She couldn't do it, she had to go on and she had to stay strong. She had to stand hard as a stone…

**So, it's sad, isn't it? Not much chapters left I guess… About 3 chapters… But you know, reviews, always help! **


	6. The Best Little Secrets Are Kept

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. Or the Song Concrete Angel By Martine McBride, which you should definitely hear. (Hint)**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reads my story and especially to the reviewers, who I all love by the way. **

**This story will get about two more chapters after this one, and when it's finished I would really like to have 100 reviews! Well, that's up to you…**

**Chapter 6: The Best Little Secrets Are Kept**

Meredith closed the door of her house to go to school and as she turned around she was looking in the face of Derek Shepard.

"Hey" He said softly. He stepped on her porch.

"Hey"

"How are you?" He asked concerned.

She sighed. "I'm fine" She wasn't 'fine' at all actually. Covering her bruises had been hard this time. She spend all the time she had covering the one on her face that her arms were still purple. So, she was wearing a sweater again.

"Okay"

She looked at the floor, and stayed on the same place.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to ask if you, you know, wanted to come to my place after school?" He asked hesitantly.

Meredith smiled about his nervousness. "Okay" She looked in his eyes. "I'd love to"

They locked eyes for a second, both smiling. Derek offered his arm and Meredith took it. Together, they walked to school again.

That afternoon, just as Meredith closed her locker Derek walked up to her. Hey leaned against a locker next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Are you still coming? To my place, I mean"

"Yeah, I have to call my dad first though"

"Okay" He motioned to Preston who was standing next to Cristina, talking. They both walked to them. "Can Mere borrow your cell?"

"It's in my locker." Preston said. "Maybe Cristina has one"

"Huh?" Cristina was already chatting with Meredith and turned around with the mention of her name.

"Can Mere borrow your cell?"

"Yeah sure" She pulled a black, quite large phone out of her pocket.

"Thanks" Meredith took the phone and walked a few metres away. Derek could see her face changing from happy to depressed, he was really worried about her.

"Dad? It's me" Meredith said as her dad answered the phone.

"_Meredith, from where are you calling from, you don't have a cell phone."_

"I know, I'm calling from Cristina's, I'm going to her place to make homework, okay?"

"_I guess, but don't let me catch you with that boy again."_

"No daddy"

"_Okay"_ He hung up the phone.

"Bye" She said softly, she knew he already hung up but she didn't want her friends to notice anything. She walked back to the rest and gave the phone back to Cristina.

Cristina was already talking to Izzie who just joined them and George was obsessively looking at Derek's hair.

"Hey George" Meredith said.

"Meredith" He said nervously.

"George" Derek said looking at him.

Meredith punched him with her elbow.

"Auw! What was that for?"

"Nothing" She started walking, "let's go to your place."

"Okay"

Meredith looked around Derek's house, they just walked in and Meredith noticed how similar it was to hers. "Wow, your house is, exactly the same as mine."

"Well, yours is across mine so that's not that uncommon."

Meredith smiled. She really felt comfortable with this boy, normally she didn't feel comfortable with anybody, not even with Cristina. But he had something, something that made her like him.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

Meredith was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes, thanks"

He walked to the kitchen and Meredith followed him. "We only have ice tea, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She noticed how quiet the house was. "Hey Derek, where are your parents?"

"I have no idea, probably in New York or something, sometimes they forget to tell where they are going."

"Oh" Meredith felt sorry for him, he was probably alone a lot.

"Do you want something to eat too?"

"Oh no, that's okay, I just ate an hour ago."

"Okay" He walked to her and smiled as he passed her. He sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him.

"So, tell me something about you" Meredith said.

"Well, I'm from New York"

"I knew that"

"I have four sisters, but they are still all there, they live on their own already."

"Oh, why did you move here?"

"My parents wanted it, somewhere more quiet, I didn't want it but I like it a lot more already" He smiled at Meredith. "What about you?"

"Nothing to tell I think" Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Derek" She sighed. "What I told you, you know about…" she swallowed. "Someone hurting me, please, please don't tell anyone."

He looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. His angel, was crying. "I won't"

She kept looking at him, her eyes wide.

"I promise…"

Derek stood on Meredith porch again. Meredith had made sure he couldn't be seen from the window. Derek leaned forwards and softly kissed Meredith, on her mouth. He was holding her hands and as they broke apart he looked in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" She said dreamy.

Derek walked from her porch and started walking to his own house, he waved done more time as he unlocked his door.

Meredith walked into the house, she saw her father sitting on the couch, he seemed a sleep. She quietly walked past him, to the kitchen. Suddenly she heard her father chuckle.

"Do you just ignore me now" He said.

Meredith turned and looked at her dad. "No I thought…"

"You thought that if you just acted like I wasn't here, you could get away easy." He chuckled again. "That's not how it works you little whore." He stood up from the couch and made his way to his daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to just walk past you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've had heard that one enough" He grabbed her arms and backhanded her into the kitchen.

Meredith fell to the wall. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she hit her back so hard.

"You little bitch, you are disrespectful"

Meredith couldn't say a word, she concentrated on her breathing. She gasped as her father grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He kicked her in her stomach. And as he released her wrist and let her fall on the floor again he punched her on her nose.

Meredith rolled herself up in a ball, she still had trouble breathing and it only made it worse when her dad continued kicking her. She felt like she was going to pass out, but as she opened her eyes once more, she could just see her dad walking out the back door.

She couldn't move but she wanted to get out of there, safe into her room. She tried to stand up, she grabbed anything that could hold her and finally she was standing. As she walked to the stairs carefully, the doorbell, rang.

She wanted help, she couldn't do it anymore. She walked to the door and opened it.

"You forgot your…" Derek stopped as he saw her face, and all the bruises over her body. She had a bruise on her cheek, a cut on her forehead and on her arms. Complete shock was on his face before she fell into his arms, crying.

**So… It's all very sad… But well yeah, so is the song!**


	7. The End Is Near

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I have one more chapter after this one, and I really would like to get a hundred when this story is finished…**

**Chapter 7: The End Is Near**

Meredith was lying on the couch as Derek wrapped bandage around her wrist. He already took care of most of her wounds and cuts.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Meredith nodded, she was on the edge of tears again. This was not how it was supposed to go. She really didn't want to tell Derek, but he was so nice and she couldn't take it anymore. She told him everything. She was scared, scared of her father, scared of Derek and scared of what the future would bring.

She pulled herself in a sitting position. "Derek?" She felt alone, alone in the world with only one thing to hold on to. Derek. Derek was her power now, he was her strength. It seemed like he was the only thing she lived for. She didn't live for herself and especially not for her dad. She lived for nothing but Derek. Derek kept her alive, he kept her breathing.

He looked up. "Huh?"

"Can you, uuhm, hold me?" She asked hesitantly. She just wanted to feel his arms around her. She knew he really liked her but it was nice to feel.

"Sure" He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Quietly she started sobbing again. Derek kissed her fore head lightly, just to tell her that he was there for her. Suddenly they heard the back door opening. Meredith quickly pulled herself in a sitting position and whipped the tears from her face.

Her dad walked into the living room and as he saw Derek his facial expression turned from angry to concerned. "Who did this to her?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not sure" Derek answered. He was sure, but he didn't want Meredith getting into more trouble.

"Can I have a word with Meredith, alone?"

Derek looked at Meredith. She nodded and whispered "Go" really softly.

Derek stood up, he walked slowly to the door shooting on last glance to Meredith. He walked out of the door and walked to his own house.

"What was that boy doing here?"

"He just came here and I asked him if he wanted to come in."

"You told him about our little secret, huh?" He waked towards her, an angry look on his face.

"You're disgusting."

"I didn't I swear" Meredith said, she back upped against the couch.

"I don't believe you" He grabbed her wrist.

Meredith struggled to get loose, she was scared and not only of her dad's beatings but she was more scared of the fact that this time, he wasn't drunk. This time everything he said came out of his self not from all the beer, he truly hated her…

Derek was pacing around his room. He really didn't want to leave Meredith on her own. He was scared, maybe her dad was going to beat her up again. From what he heard Thatcher was unstoppable.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it earlier, Meredith was always a little more depressed around her dad. He could have just easily noticed, but he hadn't. He was mad at himself, mad at Thatcher, even a little mad at Meredith for not telling anyone earlier. But he couldn't stay mad at her for long, she was his angel.

Meredith was trying to crawl back but she couldn't escape her dad. He hit a chair on her back and Meredith screamed in pain.

"Shut up Bitch" Thatcher kicked her in her stomach. "This will learn you"

"Please" Meredith could bring out.

"What?" He pretended to be interested.

"Stop" She could barely talk anymore.

Thatcher chuckled. "You'll have to learn first, and I don't think you have" He kicked her again.

Meredith suppressed a scream but when he kicked her again she screamed it out.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!"

Derek was sitting on his bed now, he looked at the clock. 7 PM it read. It was starting to get dark.

A tear fell down his cheek. He shouldn't have left her alone. Should he call the police? He didn't know, and the police wouldn't come for something like this, I just felt that something was wrong. The police didn't come for a _feeling._

Sobs racked his body and he just couldn't stop crying.

He lay down on his bed. He really didn't know what to do. He could just go there, but if she wasn't beaten up she would probably be then.

He wanted to keep his mind of Meredith. She was probably okay. He wanted some distraction.

He picked up the phone and dialled his friend's number.

"Hey Pres"

"Hey Derek what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to call" He felt really ridiculous at that moment.

"Derek, you sound like a girl, stop it."

"What, I'm serious"

"Yeah right and Cristina is going to call me Preston instead of Burke one day"

"She is calling you Burke?" He chuckled and immediately felt guilty because of Meredith.

"Yes, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah" He knew he sounded sad, but he didn't care.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He faked a laugh. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Is it Meredith? She dumped you right" He chuckled. "I told you she wasn't right for you, but you wanted a date with her, so desperately."

"No that's not it, she's really great. I'm just a little worried."

"About what?"

"Oh, it's nothing important."

"Tell me"

"No"

"Come on"

"I…uh… I'm worried about" He tried to make something up. "Well, I think George might have syphilis."

"You're worried about bambi boy's penis?"

"That couldn't have sounded more gay, huh?"

"Nope, tell me what's really wrong Derek"

Suddenly Derek heard sirens. He freaked out, said a fast goodbye to Preston and hung up the phone.

He grabbed his coat and walked to the window. He saw a police car driving through the street and though he had never been that scared in his life. The car stopped in front of Meredith's house…

He wanted to go downstairs but he was so shocked he couldn't move. Not his body, not his eyes, not an inch. As one of the police men broke into the house he was finally brought back to consciousness, he grabbed his coat and ran downstairs.

He opened the front door, still scared to dead. He looked across the street, his breath was caught in his throat.

Slowly he walked across the street, when he reached the sidewalk of his girlfriend's house, a police men stopped him.

"Sorry, you will have to stay here" The police man took another look at the boy's face. "It's better that you go home kid, you don't want to see this."

"I, I'm her boyfriend."

The police men chuckled. "Then you're not a very good one"

Derek gasped. How could he say something like that? A tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean it that way, go home"

"No, I'm going to stay here."

"Okay, what ever you want"

The man walked away and Derek looked around him. There were three police man and the ambulance just arrived. He saw more people from the neighbour hood walking towards the house, but what he noticed first was the old lady standing by the side, crying.

He walked towards her. As he came closer he saw who it was, it was Meredith neighbour. "Hello" He said.

"Hello" The woman said between sobs.

"Do you know…" Derek asked hesitantly. He wanted to cry, very hard. But he couldn't, he wanted to find out.

"I heard, I heard screaming" The woman said. "And I called the police."

"Oh"

The woman turned her head and looked at the young man. "You are Derek right?"

"Yes"

"She told me about you" She gave him a small smile. "I never like those teenage dating thing, but she really loves you"

Derek looked up to the woman, tears were now forming behind his eyes. "I love her too, I really do…"

They were interrupted by a few paramedics who wanted to go into the house, they were carrying a stretcher. Derek looked at them, eyes wide, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The paramedics entered the house and a few minutes later they walked back out. Carrying the lifeless body of Meredith Grey…

**Wow, cliff hanger! You are all probably screaming to the computer now. PLEASE DONT LET HER DIE! But wait… There's still hope…**


	8. Simple Twist Of Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews… I love you all…**

**Last chapter… But don't worry! I'm working on a sequel…**

**Chapter 8: Simple Twist Of Fate**

Shock was written all over Derek's face, as he looked at the ambulance driving away. He was staring into nowhere. He felt fear, fear for Meredith. He also felt guilt, guilt for not telling anyone about her secret.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and he saw the sad face of Meredith's neighbour.

"They are bringing her to the hospital. Do you want to go, she really needs you now. I'll drive you" she said friendly.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked softly, tears were forming behind his eyes and slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"I don't know honey" she said honestly. "I hope she will"

Derek burst out in tears and the friendly woman wrapped her arms around him. They slowly made their way to her car.

Derek ran into the hospital and directly to the receptionist. "Meredith Grey" He said gasping.

"Excuse me?"

"Meredith Grey, she was just brought in"

"Oh, the girl" She sighed. "I'm afraid it's not possible for you to see her now."

"Where is she now?"

"She is in surgery" A nurse said, she just came walking at them.

"What?" He turned to the nurse.

"Are you a relative?"

"No"

"I can only give more information to relatives."

Suddenly Meredith's neighbour walked towards them. "Hello I'm Madelyn" She said. "Madelyn Havy,"

"Oh, miss Havy you are her 'in case of emergency'"

"Yes I am" She smiled. "Can I get more information?"

"Are you a relative?"

"She was beaten up by one of her relatives and doesn't have any others, so just tell me" Madelyn said a little angry.

"Okay" The nurse sighed. "She had internal bleeding, in her skull"

Madelyn sighed.

"We had to take her into emergency surgery"

"Oh god"

Derek couldn't bring out a word. He was looking at the floor.

"Let's go sit a bit, okay?"

"Yeah" Derek muttered….

Derek was pacing around in the hall, of the hospital, next to Meredith's room.

"Sit down boy, you are pacing to much." Madelyn said

Derek let himself fall on one of the chairs. He sighed. "I know, I just, I don't know"

Suddenly a doctor walked out of Meredith's room. "You can see her now, if you want"

Derek quickly jumped of his chair and slowly walked into the room. Meredith was lying in the bed, eyes closed. Her entire face was bruised and Derek heard beeps everywhere around him and Meredith was covered with wires. She looked awful.

"She broke an arm" The doctor said. "She is bruised all over her body too." He looked at Meredith. "She is unconscious now, but stable."

"Is she going to be okay?" Derek asked.

"I don't know" The doctor looked at the skinny girl lying in the bed. "I think she's strong"

A tear streamed down Derek's cheek. "It's all my fault."

Madelyn walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's not your fault."

"It is" He said between sobs. "I shouldn't have left her alone."

"You can't always be there with her"

"But I want to" He said. He felt like a little child again. Crying for the smallest things, except this wasn't a little thing. He loved her, very much. Although he hadn't known her for that long, he still loves her.

"Visiting hour is almost over" The doctor said before he walked out of the room.

It was only Derek and Madelyn in the room now. They were standing a few metres from the bed.

"Do you want to have a second alone with her?" Madelyn asked.

"Yes, please" He nodded.

"Okay" Madelyn walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Derek walked slowly to Meredith. As he stood next to the bed, he tucked a lock of her hair, which fell across her face, behind her ears. A tear streamed down his cheek. Slowly he bent forwards and lightly kissed her cheek. "I love you"

He actually had hoped for a response or something, but nothing happened. He slowly walked away and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. 15 minutes he had sat there, just looking at her, before Madelyn walked in again.

"Derek, I think we have to go, visiting hours are over. Should I call your parents?"

"No, they are in New York." He said softly.

"Oh" Madelyn felt sorry for him. "Do you want to stay at my house, for one night? I think you could use that now"

"Yes, thank you" He looked at the woman.

"Come on"

Derek stood up and walked to the door. Before he walked out of the room he shot one last look to Meredith. She still lay there, peacefully. He would be back tomorrow…

Meredith opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she realised she wasn't in a familiar room. She tried to move to take a closer look of the room, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. She started panicking, she wanted to scream but her voice seemed to be gone. Suddenly she saw all the wires and machines around her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the noises in the room and she realised she was in a hospital.

She managed to turn her head and she turned to the door. A nurse just walked by and saw her moving, she walked inside.

"You're awake" she said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Meredith tried to talk again, but it only came out just above a whisper. "I, I can't move."

The nurse looked at some machines in the room. "It could be just the shock but maybe it's still the anaesthesia from the surgery."

"Surgery?" She asked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The nurse gave her a friendly smile. She grabbed a chair, pulled it towards the bed and sat on it. "You probably fell on your head or something, because there was some internal bleeding…"

Meredith gasped.

"Don't worry, we managed to fix it and you should be perfectly fine."

Meredith let out a sigh of relieve. "Was it my father?"

"Yes, your boyfriend told us it had happened before" The nurse sighed. "Are you okay? You have been through a lot" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Where is Derek?" Talking was only beginning to hurt more.

"I think he went home, he couldn't stay any longer, but he sat with you and talked with you for a while."

Meredith smiled with that. She tried to say something back, but nothing was coming out.

The nurse noticed. "It's better if you rest some more, try to sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can move and talk some more." She patted on her hand. "Goodnight" She said with a smile. And she walked out of the room.

Meredith couldn't sleep, she just kept staring to the ceiling, thinking about what would happen now. With her dad, with Derek and of course with herself.

After a few hours she did fall a sleep and didn't wake until it was morning again. She opened her eyes and heard voices in the hall next to her room. She turned her head slowly and saw that the door was standing wide open and saw her neighbour Madelyn talking to the nurse she talked with last night.

Madelyn just turned her head to look at Meredith, her eyes widened as she saw she was awake. Meredith saw her slowly walking into the room, with someone behind her. _Derek! _She thought.

Madelyn put her hand behind Meredith's head. "How are you feeling?" She asked friendly with a smile.

"Fine" Meredith said, again just above a whisper. She turned her head to Derek, he was just standing there, tears streaming down his cheeks. She never saw him crying before. "Derek" she said.

"Meredith" He said back. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He tightly hold onto her. "You scared me"

"I'm sorry" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now too.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." He said.

"It's not Derek"

"It was no one's fault, except for the man who did this to you, Meredith" Madelyn said

Meredith turned to her again. "Where is he?"

Madelyn said down, on the same chair the nurse had last night. She put her hand on Meredith. "He probably ran away, after he heard the police coming. They found him a couple of hours later. He jumped of a bridge Meredith, I'm sorry"

Meredith gasped. _Her father? Dead?_ Thoughts were running through her head. He did bad things, but she didn't want it to end like this. He was still her dad.

"He got what he deserved." Derek said angry.

"Derek!" Madelyn hissed.

"I'm sorry Mere, I just, I just hate him."

"You're right" She sighed. "He probably did get what he deserved, and it's finally over now"

She turned her head to Derek, with a little smile. "I don't have to do everything sneaky anymore." She slowly closed her eyes. "I can Live"

Derek let himself fall next to her, lying with his head just under hers. "You can Live…"

**The End**

**How dramatic all… don't you think? But at least… I didn't let her die. Review please!**

**So, everybody say Goodbye to Concrete Angel and Hello to the sequel… **


End file.
